Where is Home?
by fictionlover2
Summary: NEW CHAP OUT! Pony loses his memory and goes to a new home, but the gang is going to get him no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N This is a replacement of 1st chapter I hope this one is better

Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders

Title Where is Home?

Chapter One

Sodas POV

My hands are shaking there is sweat all over them , I cant take it seems like time go by

slower every minute . The nurses don't care they see me waiting they just smile all they do is smile I

wonder vaguely in my mind are they doing this on purpose. Steve tries to comfort me but I am beyond

comforting my stomach does a quick turn I see a doctor coming , he just passes by me and goes to

Darry they talk and talk and than they both are coming towards me I wait I am ready just to hear

anything but they pass by me again darry turns around and gives me a weak smile soon a lady

follows them with a briefcase and they enter a room together . I throw up and puke all over the floor

the nurses give me this mean look, Johnny pats my shoulder and says "its going to be okay Soda" and he

starts wiping up the mess he rolls his sleeves up and reveal his bruise its swollen I told him to

put a bandage on it but he didn't listen

4 years later

Miss. Davis one of the women from the childhood care center came by today and told the whole gang one of the greatest news ,all i know is I get to see Ponyboy

and that all what matters, its been 4 years since I saw him , the only problem is that one rule she gave us I don't think I will be able to follow it . We all our leaving tomorrow at

1:00 pm and we should be in Alaska around 6:00pm I cant wait.


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N This is the replacement of chapter two

Disclaimer - Okay , Okay I confess I don't own the Outsiders Gees

Title- Where is Heaven?

Chapter two

Johnny's POV

Waiting is so hard it takes patience I tell you that , its been 4 years since either of us have

seen Pony , I don't know its like he is back from the dead ,we all knew he was alive but with no

connect with a person you lose memories about them until they disappear from you completely . I

remember the when the lady from the city came and told us her proposition

Flashback Miss.Davis wiggled her pencil continuously, as she spoke to us her voice will go to different pitch levels . "Um I studied Ponyboy's case and I realized what the city did was very wrong , they shouldn't have taken him from you like that especially when he was in a coma, now I have found out that he lives in Alaska with one brother and three sisters . I would let you all visit him only on one condition though that you must not tell him who you are , or farther more who he is ,his family will do that in time and since he is turning 18 he has the freedom to live with you all again , but please remember boys this is a gift so don't mess it up".End of Flashback

I can see the mountains from here it's beauitful, I wonder what sunrise is like

In Alaska Pony and his brother James were cleaning the house , "You know what I hate when we havt to clean up while our darling sisters go shopping I also hate that we have a group of guys coming over they may still the ladies "complained James

Pony just laughed and said "maybe it won't be so bad James at least we don't have a group of old ladies again now that was terrible , I don't know it might be fun".

A/N Can somebody please review please!


	3. Chapter 3

1

A/N I know it's kind of hard to understand in the beginning but I intended it to be that way the story will put it's self together I promise.

This chapter is dedicated to existing for penguins my first reviewer

Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders, but I will trust me I will

Title-Where is Home?

Chapter 3

Pony's POV

The sun is going to set at about 6:30 I muttered to myself absent mindedly, I had

nothing to do and random things will just pop into my head . Everybody was gone except for ma

when she has company over she will clean until they arrive and I didn't want to be her helper I

just cleaned all the guests bedrooms with James and that's it for me. So out of boredom I went to

the back porch and waited for the sunset it was only 5:45 but like I said I am bored , I don't remember

the last time I saw a sunset but today for some reason I feel like it. One thing is for sure being bored

makes you tired.

Steve's POV

I felt Soda's lightly snoring on my neck, we all are kind of squish together in this cab

and the ride was long so mostly everyone fell asleep except for Johnny he's just looking at the

scenery out the window I can slightly see his reflection on the window pane his eyes looked blacker

today , they look deep in thought . The cab suddenly stops "Were here" said the cab driver. I look

out the window the house is huge , there are a view of huge mountains on one side of the house

while on the other there is a forest . Johnny just stared at me and drew a ragged breath he knew and

I knew that we were not in Tulsa no more.

Darry's POV

Johnny woke me up and told me we were here I smiled at him and johnny smiled back

he pointed his chin at Steve and Soda bouncing all over the place trying to get out of the car . I said

with forcefulness wait a minute before anyone gets out I want to make sure that everyone knows

that we will not tell Pony who we are or who he is and further more to remember that were just a

group of kids on vacation!

Two - Bits POV

Yes we all understand Dar ,can we get out please? I said he shook his head yes and we all

all jumped out of the car. We came to the door and looked at each other ,Dally hesitated and

knocked , a teenage girl with red hair and answered "are you the Curtis family and company"? Soda

answered yes and she exclaimed "it's very nice to meet you I'm am Marie will you please come in"

We entered the house , I have never saw a larger house in my life the floors were marble . Marie

told us to sit down on the couch and she will get her mother. As she left Dally said "look at this

crib I never saw a glass fan before" before we can respond Marie and her mom came down the

stairs "well hello, I am Ms. Allan and you are"? we gave her all our names and told her where we

are from she just smiled and said "oh you must want to meet the boys you might want to hangout

with them" she rung this bell on the table and only one boy appeared much to my dismay it

wasn't Ponyboy this guy had brown hair that was cut real short and he was very skinny and tall

he almost look like a basketball pole. This is James said Ms.Allan, James looked at us and said hi

"Where in the world is your brother" I glanced at Soda and I saw him tense up at this remark.

"He's on the back porch I think he fell asleep" said James "wait just one minute I will get him"

Yes this is my attempt of a cliffhanger, please tell other people about this story and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

1A/N Thank you for all the reviews I really apprecate it , sorry it took so long I had a mind block

I didn't know how to introduce Ponyboy I hope this is good

This chapter is dedicated to ohwerrd

Disclamier-I do not own the Outsiders

Title-Where is Home?

Chapter 4

Soda's POV

I looked down at the couch it took all my strength not to run to the backporch

and hold Ponyboy, Darry made this high pitch sound in his throat I gave him a sympathetic look,

before I could say something to Darry though , I heard soft foot steps coming towards the livingroom.

A/N This has to be the shortest chapter in Fan Fiction history, I feel bad now because I just read my reviews and animalsforlife said if my chaps could be longer. But hey these

mindblocks stay in my head. The next chaps will be longer I promise on Ponyboy's life, oh wait a minute ! I cant promise on Pone's life because he is going to die . Just kidding.

or am I?

Laugh people laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

1A/N Thanks for the reviews and e-mails I will try to email all you back when I set it up

This chapter is dedicated to Nashiuma

Disclaimer - I do not own the Outsiders (runs away crying)

Title- Where is Home?

Chapter 5

Pony's POV

As I walking down the hallway , a strange feeling came over me like a sense of

belonging and discovery, James gave this funny glance I knew he was worried but I'm okay

for now. I stepped into the living room and all eyes turned on me I'm kind of shy so this was a

little uncomfortable.

Johnny's POV

My heart skipped a beat , he just stared at us and smiled , he said " hi I'm

Ponyboy" I just wanted to cry on his shoulder so bad, to tell you the truth I'm kind of mad that

I have been suffering for 4 long years without my best friend and he just seemed okay , that

he didn't say Johnny I missed you. I remember me crying at night that he was gone , I almost

killed myself from grief but I remembered what he said to me "Don't you can't kill yourself Johnny"

he like many times saved my life but he doesn't know it. I did a quick glance at Dally his eyes

were just stone.

Dally's POV

The room was spinning, I just couldn't wrap my mind around that the kid was here

he looks like his mother more than ever. I could tell I was breathing hard , my chest was going up

and down like I am in cardiac arrest . So many memories were going in and out of my mind I

remember what Pony's dad said to him when he was about 5

FLASHBACK Remember Pony always remember that your brothers and your buds here have to

stick together never break up, if ya do ya might break up the greatest love circle in the world

END OF FLASHBACK

I could feel Two-bits hands on my shoulder trying to calm me down I guess.

Two- Bit POV

Wow the kid got taller! He is almost to Soda now probably only a inch shorter , his hair still

looks tuff even without the grease. He looked at me and said "hi Two-bit" Johnny gave him this

quick look, Ms. Allan said "honey how did you know his name, I didn't tell you his name"

Pony shrugged his shoulders and gave her this questioning stare and said "I must of overheard you

talking to them" I saw Steve do a little grin at this remark.

Steve POV

I knew he remembered us a little bit at least, Ponyboy was no where around when

Ms. Allan was talking to Two-bit, He sure has fancy jeans on but he wears them as a greaser

though. The ladies must be after him all the time he is good looking almost more than Soda I

missed him all these years , it was hard on us I don't think anybody will ever know what we

went through went the city took him, I suddenly noticed that Darry was gone, he couldn't take it

my attention then went to Soda he was shaking.

Soda's POV

His eyes are more gray now like Grandma's , his nose are just like moms, how he

has is hair is just like how dad wore his. I feel like how I felt at the hospital , but with happiness

and resentment . Ms. Allan, James , or Marie shouldn't be here they are not his family we are the

gang is . Mom told me to always protect him, now I feel like I failed I let her down and Ponyboy

My hands can't stop shaking I want to hug and tell him how much I love him but I am not allowed

that was the rule, who could put a rule on love though? Darry ran to the car he can't take it, neither

can I. Steve , Dal, and Two-bit started talking to him but I know if I start talking I will cry so

I can't not right now at least.

A/N did you like it? I hope this is long enough, next chap will be centered around Pony and Johnny.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

1A/N Thank you all for the reviews you guys make my day

This chapter is dedicated to- Kawaii-chibi- kai

Disclaimer- I by all means do not own the Outsiders

Title- Where is Home?

Chapter 6

Johnny's POV

The early morning was long and tiredous , it was one of the nights when it goes on and on and when you

look at the clock you think it is 6:00 am but it is only 4:30 am My dawn consistent of memories

of earlier that night. After introducing Pony and James Ms.Allan showed us our room then she told

us that dinner will be ready in 30minutes much to my regret Ponyboy wasn't there , I almost asked

where he was but I notice that Soda was gone to and they needed time alone. So now I am here

laying on the bed and waiting for the sunset. Its not going to be very pretty from the window so I

decided to go the porch instead.

Pony's POV

I can't go to sleep, I been having weird dreams and to stop a dream , you don't sleep so

it's 4:25 and like before I'm bored. The sunrise is coming I didn't get a chance to watch sunset

yesterday because our guests came so I have to watch sunrise this morning. I grabbed my blue

jean jacket and headed to the porch.

Johnny's POV

The sunrise is beautiful here , I started to recite the Robert Frost poem that Pony

taught me when I got to the last line, I heard a voice behind me "that was beautiful, where did you

learn it"? I turned and I saw Pony there staring at me. Tears started to form in my eyes , he

knelt beside me and asked "what's wrong are you okay"?

"Yea I just had memories of a old friend , he taught me the poem"

" What happened to him"?

"He left me"

" I , I am sorry I shouldn't of been nosy"

It's okay I answered. He went on the steps and sat by me, he was silent for a while then he said

"Sometimes I wish I had a friend like that, I mean my sisters and brother are great I love them , but

there is something different when you have a true friend someone that you could cry during the hard

times and good times , someone you can get in trouble with. I never really had that I would trade

that for anything. Oh I am sorry , I didn't mean to go on like that"

I looked at him and said " you still could find a friend like that, you still have time, there is somebody out there who would love to be your friend

"Yea" he sulked "but sometimes time runs fast" he smiled at me and went back inside the house

When he left I fell on the porch, crying until the sun was high in the sky, he had on my blue jean jacket

A/N Hoped you like it , the next chap will be more humorous. Come on review I was nice this time I

didn't leave a cliffy.


	7. Chapter 7

1A/N I know I promised you guys that the next chap will be humours,but I tried many times that why It took so long for the next chap to be out. I'm sorry it was so hard for me and I didn't want you guys to wait I am sorry.

Dedicated-

Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders

Title where is Home

Chapter 7

Pony's POV

This morning was weird , I never talked to a person like that and he seemed

interested to what I was saying to. It felt like I always knew him that me and him shared this

common bond. When I came inside the house I saw James standing there he looked so hurt. All he

said to me was "I thought we were close friends like that" man did that make me feel guilty he left

before I could say anything to him I wanted to apologize but the more I thought about it the more

I realize there was nothing to apologize about, there was something missing in me and James

relationship as I watched Darry and Sodapop hang around together they have so much love for

each other and me and James don't have that . I am so confused it's like knowing the answer sort

of but knowing the question the only problem is that I can't figured out what the answer is trying

to say.

Soda's POV

James stormed in my room and slammed the door , he screamed "you and your

friends stay away from my brother, I can't take it no more I know that you and Darry are his

real brothers, but he is the only friend I got do you hear me can you at least give me that respect"

By this time he had tears in his eyes but I also did to, the anger and resentment just overloaded in

me and I screamed "how dare you say can I at least give you that respect! My friends and family

have been suffering the last 4 years without him, Darry my oldest brother took the blame on himself

so much that he had almost had to be hospatilzed, Steve organized a strike outside city hall asking

would they give Pony back the result was that he had to spend 2 weeks in jail because the idiots

who brought Pony here in the first place said he was ruining the peace in the neighborhood,

Dally and Two-bit didn't sleep for 3weeks that eventually they passed out from grief. Johnny

was so miserable he would around shaking and the only thing he would say was Pony or

sometimes Pony I missed you. So before you ask for respect you should pay us respect and

maybe we will grant you some to, but there is one thing for sure you can never be a brother

like I have been to Pony. James just stood there crying tears more than I ever saw he almost

said something to me but he saw at the doorway a shadow looking at us.

A/N I hoped you like it, I still feel crummy again I apologize for not having your humor section.


	8. Chapter 8

1A/N Thanks for the reviews, this chap is done in Johnny's POV, I know I am ignoring Steve, Dally ,and Darry's POV I am working on it.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders

Title- Where is Home?

Chapter 8

Johnny's POV

It's beautiful out here the mountains and the forests these are things that you used to

dream about the gang and your brothers and also myself don't want you to give up this . We cant

live with ourselves if you go to crummy old Tulsa because of us. We cannot give you your needs

or your want's Pony . Now I love you with all of my heart but I wont be able to live knowing

that I ruined your chances of college.

He responded by me saying "Johnny it doesn't matter anyway"

"What do you mean" I asked in a shaking voice

" I have cancer" he said through tears

We were just both were stunned with silence... TBC(To be continued)

A/N Yep you are confused I let all you guys a peek into the future of this story maaahaamaahaa

but don't worry next chap will be where we left off.


	9. Chapter 9

1A/N Sorry it took so long for this update. I know a lot of you are confused about chap 8 that chapter was a look into the future what is going to happen and yes Pony does have cancer. I tried to give ya'll hints in the earlier chapters but noone got it. I don't know if Pony is going to die or live yet it all depends on my reviewers.

dedicated-veggbb10

disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders

Title-Where is Home?

Chapter 9

Soda's POV

My heart is pounding 200 times a second the shadow by the doorway is just

standing there. I almost started to say something but I noticed the shadow started just to back away

slowly and move towards the stairs James almost went toward s it but I held him back he gave

me this sorrowful look and sat down on the bed obeying my command I saw the new fresh tears

forming in his eyes.

Steve's POV

I wish Soda , Darry , Pony , Johnny , or even Dally was here but they are not only

Two-bit who has been singing every commercial jingle in the world now he is even singing in Chinese

We been lost in this forest for 3 hours now and passing by that same tree the 89th time I gave a

mean glance to two-bit and started to walk up a hill Two-bit didn't notice however and just kept

singing "oh baby baby baby o baby baby baby" I randomly thought if I can get to the tip of the

hill I can see the house ,as I walking towards it I thought I saw Soda sitting on a rock looking

at the pond . I ran towards him almost hugging him because I was happy to see another human

being around but as he looked up I realized it wasn't Soda but Pony . He looked at me sorrowfully

and asked " Your Soda's best friend right"? I slowly nodded my head and started to look at the

grass Pony conitued "I haven't seen Dally or Darry in awhile" I answered him "they went back to

Tulsa they need to pick up something". He nodded his head and started once more to concert on the

pond soon once more he conitued "I remember now , I remember how you always use to strive to

get the swirls in your hair just right. I try to stop the memories you know I really do because

the more I remember the more I realize that the family I live with now lied and deceived me they

put memories about my childhood in my mind that never really existed I feel used and betrayed but

still I have so much love for them" I spoke up now for the first time and said to Pony "They love you

Pony they always have they just wanted you to be their own." He didn't respond he just got up

from the rock and said "I'll show you the way to the house". I followed behind him I notice how he

would observed every little plant life and touch them with such gentleness as we got to the front door

of the house he smiled at me and said "I never meant to be a bother to you Steve when I was young

hanging around with you and Soda all the time I just wanted to be like you two". I smiled at him

and then his face got real serious "don't tell anybody I know yet, even though James and Soda

suspects I want to see what happens". I nodded and he gave me a pat on the shoulder and he said

I missed you Steve so much I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection in them. I hugged him

and said to him you was alway's my little brother. He smiled and we both stepped into the house.

A/N hoped you liked it. That jingle that Two-bit was singing was from that commercial with those two guys in the office dancing around I know this is a 21st century commercial but I thought it will be cute to put it the story. Come on people review already!


	10. Chapter 10

1A/N Thanks to all the reviews let's try and hit 40!

Dedicated- To my brother who has always stood by my side

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Outsiders

Title-Where is Home

Chapter 10

Soda's POV

I look casually over to James we been staring at each other for almost 35min now

I can't say anything to him yet he took my position as a brother to ponyboy away from me and

I am not ready to forgive that effect . He is looking down at his shoes studying them and every

10seconds he brushes dirt of them. I shouldn't even be mad at him technically he didn't do anything

wrong but he knew that me and Darry are his brothers and still tried to deny it. Ma would

tell me to forgive and forget we called it the double f rule if one of us sought revenge on each other

ma would come to us and say "now Soda what is the rule in this house"? And I will sigh and say

"the double f rule" and hesitantly I would have to forgive one of my brothers but I still never forgot.

James kept looking at the clock and then he turned his face towards me and his words were fast and

mumbled "look Soda ,Pone's my brother you had 14 years with him and I had only 4 , now

soon I wont have anymore time with him"... I interrupted him and said "what do you mean soon

you won't have anymore time with him"? Before he could say anything Johnny walked in and

said "It's dinner time guys and me and Marie cooked over the hot oven for 2 hours so the

both of you have to eat" James quickly got up and brushed past Johnny flying down the stairs

Johnny gave me this puzzling look I knew he was wondering what me and James were talking about

but he never asked he just studied me for a minute and said "come on Soda you must be starved".

A/N - I dedicated this chap to my bro because today is his B-day and it was the right thing to do.

Also this chap is short because I need help, tell me what you want in the story and I would put

it in there the best I can, I promise.

So review people click that button right below these words, hurry hurry stop reading this just hurry didn't I say stop reading? Why are you still reading these words ? Okay I am getting mad STOP READING ALREADY!


	11. Chapter 11

1A/N - Thanks for all the reviews we made it to 40! I love you guys.

Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders

Title- Where is Home?

Chapter 11

Pony's POV

I can''t go to dinner tonight to many emotions are stirred up inside me like

fragments and I don't know how to put things together. My brothers and sisters are my life

including the gang I told Steve that I remembered him and I do but only bits and pieces . I

remember Soda but hardly remember Darry . The bad part about it is that I don't remember my

real parents at all I don't even know where my real mom and dad is or why they didn't come.

I'm turning 18 tomorrow and my life is basically through for my case at least. That's why I

yearn to remeber them so I can tell them that I love them share memories with them thatv they can

hold for a lifetime I didn't get a chance to do that and I won't leave this earth until I can accomplish

this task until all the fragments are made whole. I only have one life to live and I am going to

spend it with the people that I forgotten.

A/N A shorty I know, but please review and also remeber Two-bit is still in the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

1A/N Sorry for the long update, I had a brain block

dedicated-Bittersweet

disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders

Title-Where is Home?

Chapter12

Two-Bits POV

I can feel the cold wind go through my body it sends pain through my raw skin, I try to move

my hands but they are beyond frozen now my hands are red you can see the blue veins poke out

from them. I try to call to Steve but my voice is to hoarse I didn't receive a response . I need

to find a warm place.

Johnny's POV

The table is deathly quiet, it seems everyone is harboring a secret even the gang to each other

I know nothing, no secrets, no plans well except from Pony but that is against my own will. I

cautiously look over to Soda he seemed disturbed about something he is worried am I am too.

I've been in the gang since I was six and now I am twenty-one with 15 years experience you start

to sense things. Soda looked up at me and asked "Where is Two-bit?". I am stunned partially

because I didn't think of Two-bit and partially because I am surprise that Two-bit isn't here he

loves food. Steve made a high whimpering sound from his throat, then he looked up at me and Soda

"Me and Two-bit were walking in the forest and we got lost" Steve stopped and looked at Soda with

puppy like eyes "You know Two-bit he was getting on my nerves so I left him and found um Pony"

Soda's face which has been expressionless until now twitched "Pony led me to the house and I forgot

about Two-bit I swear I didn't do it on purpose" I know Steve is leaving something out so does Soda

but that isn't important , not right now at least. James rolled his eyes menacingly and said "I'm

not going out there it's too cold plus it's dark all kinds of animals come out at night, leave him there

like you should do Pony". Soda's face went back to no expression he stood up calmly and started to

put on his coat I got up also and grabbed my coat and hat . Soon we heard rapid footsteps coming

down the stairs Pony came his face was flushed "I'm coming too I know the forest besides I can't

have you and Johnny getting lost". Soda and Pone locked eyes I could tell both of them were

pleading with each other. James brushed past Pony and went up stairs. Steve looked over to me and

said "I'll stay here just in case Two'-bit shows up" I nod my head and we all leave the house quiet

As we came upon the edge of the forest we saw smoke rising up from the trees and I glanced at

Pony I saw the fear on his face and he slowly took off his jacket and I dimly said to myself not again.

A/n Hope you like it . Please review


	13. non chap a AN

1A/N This is not a chap but I just wanted to add that if you have any ideas for the story tell me and

I would put it in the story


	14. Chapter 14

Dedicated-pryoJoe(I know I spelled your name wrong ,Sorry!)

Disclamier- Do I look like S.E Hinton? No! So I do not own the Outsiders

Title-Where is Home?

Chapter 13

Johnny's POV

You can feel the fire on your skin it's getting bigger and bigger trees are falling

down everywhere. Golly I hope Two-bit is alright I would hate if anything happens to him.

Out of impulse I roll up my sleeves and take off my hat I can fell Pony's stare, he walks over

and looks at my bruise on my arm. He touches it and then looks at me with pity in his eyes and my

mind wanders to a flashback ( I remeber me calling Pony! Pony! where are you ! The fire was so thick in the church you couldn't see a thing. Soon I saw Pony running towards me and saying " I'm here did we get all the kids?" I shook my head yes and he tries to grab my arm but I screamed ouch! and Pony looks down at the new freshly bruise on my arm and looks at me with pity in his eyes and says "follow me" I tried I really did try to follow him but I lost him in the fire again and soon started to call his name once more . The last thing I remeber is Pony pushing me to the ground and everything turning black.) End of Flashback

Pony is still staring at me he touches the bruise on my arm and I winced he gulps and says "I'm

sorry" I nod my head it's okay and he starts looking around that's when I realize that Soda wasnt

there . Pony starts breathing heavily and he starts talking in a real rapid voice " Soda must of went

in the fire , come on we have to go I'll find Soda and you find Two-bit when you find him go

straight to the house don't look for us we'll be okay" Then he ran into the fire andI followed him in.

It's so hot I try calling for Two-bit but it's no use the air is to thick I tripped over

a burned tree I skin my leg and it starts bleeding right away the skin is just hanging there I pick it

off and throw it the ground . I pick my self up and try again to call for Two-bit there is no reply.

squirrels and birds are all heading in this one direction I follow them just realizing now that I

have to use the bathroom , there is a cave where all the animals are going into and I can hear a voice

mumbling "go away leave me alone will ya? " I call "Two-bit"soon I hear shuffling and Two-bit

comes out and hugs with me tears in his eyes "man Johnny am I glad to see you!" I hug him back

almost bawling saying "you know I can't have anything happen to you" he looks around saying we

better be getting back I nod my head in agreement and we both starts to run back to the house.

My mind keeps wandering to Pony and Soda but Pony assured me that they would be okay and

besides there probably back at the house all ready. As we get to the door Steve opens it up with

glee and says "man I was worried about you guys" Two-bit gives him a evil glance but hugs him

anyway . Marie soon comes up to us and asked "Where is Soda and Pony?"

A/N hope you like it I know I am not good with fire. The next chap has to deal with only Pony and

Soda I had to get rid of the other characters so those two can be alone. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I am so sorry for the wait ,can you ever forgive me? I love all of ya and I will never leave this story.

Dedicated-To all of my readers

Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders

Title- Where is Home?

Chapter-15

Johnny POV

I tiredly took my hands from my hair and ask Marie "so you haven't seen him"

She shakes her head no and slumps down on the couch and looks at the fireplace with

tears slowly moving down her cheeks. I wished I could of help her but needless

to say I was speechless myself again my best friend was gone and I can't do anything

about it.

Soda's POV

I hate myself my baby brother was there and I couldn't find the right words to say

to express my love for him, I waited all these years just to hold him ,but I am

afraid he might reject me and chose James ,that will kill me That's why I had to run

I couldn't take it. The fire is spreading everywhere , how did this start? I'm trying to

find Two-bit he can be seriously hurt like Pony was in the Winderkivlle fire. My mind

slowly went back to the past ,when the gang was at the hospital was waiting for news about

Pony and Johnny. **( Soda "how is Johnny and Pone ?" Steve asked with sympathy**

**And concern coming out of his voice, I told Steve I didnt hear any news and **

**silently went to the window of the hospital and looked at the sunset. Darry came by**

**and talked in a soothing voice "You know they will be okay, right? They saved **

**six kids from the burning building there heroes, they will be alright." I looked up**

**at him with tears welling in my eyes and I hugged him praying that Johnny and **

**Pony will make it through.)** I have to get out of this forest or I will die tree limbs

are falling everywhere , suddenly one falls on me.

Two-bit POV

Everybody in the house is sitting on the couches none of us in saying anything

not wanting to break the fragile hope of Pony and Soda still being alive. James looked up

dried eye and ask's "How did this fire start?" I gulp and respond "I needed to find a

warm place , I couldn't so I thought I should make a fireplace but when I did it touched

some dried leaves and started the fire in the forest. I really didn't mean to." James glares

at me and spits " So you are the cause of Pony and Soda's death , how do you feel now"?

I bend my head down and Steve backs me up yelling "Shut up , he told you he didn't

mean it! Instead of yelling at him why don't you call the firedepartment !" Before James

can yell back, Johnny answers " I tried to call them the fire burned all the phone wires out

all we can do is wait."

Pony POV

Something's wrong with Soda I can feel it. I have to find him he can die out here.

I can see his footprints he went to the northside of the forest closer to the house. Maybe

he made it to the house after all and I can come in the house with him grinning at me.

Suddenly I see a body under a tree branch and sorrowfully I walk over to the body

And I pick up the head slowly not trying to confront my fears but they are confronted

and I let my tears fall out of my eyes and land on Soda's hair . I put his head gently

down and walked over to the branch and I slides it off Soda's body . I go over to Soda

ready to carry him to the house but to my joy he moves and opens his eyes.

Soda's POV

Pony is staring at me with tears in his eyes and in a husky voice he say's

" I was afraid I lost you Soda, I-I-I didn't know what to do". He tries to say more but

a huge tree limb falls and Pony turns to me and looks at me with his green eyes "we

better go it's dangerous out here". Then he asks "can you walk?" I shake my head yes

and we both stood up and start's walking towards the house with so much to say to

each other .

Hope you like it! Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hey everybody! Hope you like this chap!

Dedicated-To all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer-I do not own the outsiders

Title- Where is Home?

Chap 16

Soda's POV

The Allan's land is burning , firefighters are just coming you can see the firetruck's

Red lights dancing across the darkness. Pony didn't speak a word as we ascended to the

house, he has always's been quiet but never this quiet you can't even call it quiet what

Pony is doing he is becoming silent and that is terrifying. As we came to the house I

Noticed that all the lights were out of the house except for the living rooms and that light

Was dim. Steve opened the front door with glee and exclaimed "Man where have ya

Been, we been so worried about you two!" I smiled and hugged Steve. Ponyboy came up

From behind me and put his hand on his Steve's shoulder and asked "how is Two-bit and

Johnny?" Steve answered "oh there fine , what about you two?" Pony looked at me

And then turned back to Steve and said "Were okay. The others are inside?" Steve shook

His head yes and Pony went inside the house. As I was starting to follow Pony , Steve

Grabbed my arm and asked " Didn't you two even talk at all?" I shook my head no,

Some things need to stay between brothers. Two-bit stuck his head outside the door and

Said in a cheery voice "Hey Sodapop, glad your alive" and then he went over to give me

Hug . Johnny followed up from behind him and gave me a broad smile and told us

" hey you guys ,Ms Allan just woke up she wants to know what happened" Two-bit

Rolled his eyes and responded " oh now she wants to wake up,she couldn't wake up

When we were having breakfast!" We all laughed and headed for the house.

A/N sorry to cut this short guys but my mom walked in and has to use the computer. Next chap will be soon and long!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate also thank you for the advice

Dedicated-julecoolfun

Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders only James, Ms Allan, and the sisters

Title- Where is Home?

Chap 17

Two-bit's POV

Everybody is sitting down on the couches in the living room, well everybody except for Pony he came into the house he went straight to his room he didn't even say anything to his mother. I saw Johnny watch him with a worried face but he didn't say anything he just went outside with me and greeted Soda

Now everyone is sitting down while Ms.Allan looked at us with pure hatred for ruining her forest, James who is enjoying himself is sitting on the love couch waiting to hear our punishment.

Ms.Allan slowly looked up at us and stated "I invited all ya to my home thinking that you can give Pony and James company, but James is telling me you guys have been doing the opposite in fact he been saying that ya are trying to tell my Pony that he doesn't belong here that he should try to find his own way in life and that you Two-bit set the forest in fire out of jealously."

I laughed.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Ma'm with no offense but your son is a liar.

Ms.Allan looked at Johnny and asked "Which one?"

He looked back at her and said "you only have one."

Steve grinned and James looked at Johnny like he wanted to blow his head off but he held it. Ms. Allan this time didn't look at Johnny she stared at the fireplace and asked "who told you?" Soda answered this time.

"That doesn't matter."

James jumped up and yelled "a course it does Soda! Or is it that you are to scared to tell my mom who you really are? Ms. Allan gave him a funny glance. James continued "that's right mom Soda is Pony's real brother and these other guys are supposed to be good friends with Pony or so they say." The girls (Pony's sisters) who've have been quiet all this time looked at us with disbelief so did Ms. Allan.

"Is that the reason why you came here? So you can take Pony away from us?" Asked Ms. Allan.

No answered Soda "the reason we came here is because we haven't seen Pony in four years and that should satisfy you."

"Well it doesn't."

"It doesn't satisfy me either" said James who has returned to his grinning.

"It satisfies me though" We all looked up and saw Pony sitting on the stairway holding o stack of papers he went on. "in fact it satisfy me a lot thinking that they traveled all across America to visit me, it should satisfy you to mom to the full extent because you should be happy that I found my real family, but then I guess not because you've been hiding these adoption papers that's in my hand for 1,360 days the law will call this legal but I call this kidnapping." Then Pony's face went sober and looked at his mom and said " You know Ms.Allan you real never measure up to my real mom I have no idea where she is or what she looks like but I can feel her and I know she will never betray me like this , just know." Pony then looked at all of us "Thank you"

Ms. Allan started crying.

Pony looked at Soda " I'm coming back home to Tulsa with ya" James stared at Pony with disbelief and Johnny left the living room went up the stairs and gave Pony a somber looked and went into his room.

"Oh another thing" said Pony "I have cancer" the clock struck midnight and Pony who was crying now said "happy birthday to me" then he went up to his room.

The rest of us sat in that living room for another hour crying and praying that it was all a dream.

A/N – Okay I am guilty not that very long but I thought that will be a good ending for that chap. Hoped you enjoyed it

If you're looking for any good books to read I will suggest to read the bible and Mildred D. Taylor books their excellent

Anyway Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for waiting so long for this chap to come out, I knew what I wanted to put but I just didnt know how to put it hope you guys can ever forgive me.**

**Love ya.**

Dedicated-to all of my lovely and beauitful readers

Disclamier- I do not own the Outsiders

Title- Where is Home?

chap 18

**Two Bit's POV- **It's 5:00 am and everybody is asleep except for me and Johnny.

Around 3:00 am Johnny came back downstairs he has bags under his eyes you can tell that he didnt sleep at all, he's just slouching on the couch fiddling with a pen.

He look's at me and give's me a weak smile.

I smile backand say "You know Johhnycake me and you haven't really talked in awhile."

He chuckles any say's " with you getting lost in the forest and then accidently putting it on fire that can cost a hinderance of us talking."

I laughed and say " besides that man, you been acting weird lately and i just want to know are you okay."

Johnnydidnt say anything at first, after a awhile he slowly looks up at me and say's " I'm tired it's early in the morning , I'm going to sleep I'll advise you to do the same thing..

Then he gets up from the couch and picks up a pillow that fell from it and softly throws it at me, I call after him " You knowyou are the one who is causing the hinderance now". He laughs and walks up the stairs. Then a thought occured to me Johnny doesnt know that Pony has cancer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(9:00 am)**

**Pony's POV**

My life feels like a soap opera and I am the main character. I feel so lost . I'm eightteen and I dont even know who I am. Tha's why I have to go back to Tulsa.

I want to meet my mom and dad before I die and ask them who my grandparents are or how did I act when I was a kid, what was my favorite tv show , was i quiet or was I loud.

What my birthday wish is , is to die at my house in tulsa with me holding my mom's hand in one hand and holding my dad's hand on the otherhand with Soda and Darry by them

and the Steve, Johnny, Two-bit and Dally around the bed.

A loud knock on the door subsides my thoughts, I ask who is ita womanly voiceanswers " your mother".

I roll my eyes and say "as far I know my mom lives in Tulsa"

"Then why didn't your so call mother come here to Alaska to visit you"

I take a comb from my dresser and reply " I don't know , but I am sure she has a good reason, either way I am leaving tomorrow for Tulsa."

" I'll miss you"

I can't answer back, " i just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready, everybody is waiting for you to come down."

"Tell them i'll be right down"

"okay"

** Soda's POV**

My little brother has cancer, he's going to die and all I am doing is sitting at this stupid wooden table waiting for him to come down those stairs my feelings are

overwhelming me I just can't hold them down. All I can think is that he is going to die, he is going to die , he is going to die.

**Johnny's POV**

Something's wrong with Soda, I thought he'll be happy that Pony will be coming home. He's on the verge of crying

I try to look at Steve but he is avoiding my eyes.

I try to look at Two-bit but he won't even look at me.

Pony comes at the table and say's goodmorning. He looks at Soda and see's his condition and go overs to him and puts his hand onSoda'sshoulders

and mouth's "it's going to be okay

** Pony'sPOV**

Me and Soda just stared at each other for a second, i've been so selfish I was only thinking about my desires i wasnt at all thinking about my brothers.

Tears are falling down my face, "you know Soda whatever happens i will always be your brother through life or death".

Soda smiled at me through teary eyes"when you was seven Pony, and I was nine I was mad at you because I stoled your coloring book and you didn't react at all ,I did all I can to make you mad but you didn't the only thing you said was "I could getanother coloring book but I can't get another brother, I-I-I was mad I felt like you replaced me with James and now you are leaving me."

I was bawling by then all I could do was hug him and say " I love you."

**A/n- The convo between Two-bit and johnny in the first half of the story all takes place in 5:oo am just had to say that.**

** Next chap Pony realizes that his parents are dead and Johnny realizes that Pony has cancer.**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry , I took a break for two weeks but it ended up for two months. Please forgive me please.**

**Disclamier- I do not own the outsiders, I don't deserve to own the Outsiders**

**Dedicated- To all of my readers who have the greatset patience in the world.**

**Chapter 19**

**Sodapop's Pov**

**He said "I love you" with him saying those simple three words a charge went through me a powerful charge that let me know the this was the same **

**Ponyboy the one I protected and guided the one who I could tell anything too. My eyes were brimming up with fresh new tears again. He looked at me and **

**a smirk went across his face.**

**" I thought I was the crybaby in the family"**

**" You remeber?"**

**" Only bits and pieces , my memory is bad all I remeber is converstions we use to have and that's once in a while."**

**"When we go back to Tulsa, I mean if you want to come with us, I bet a whole bunch of memories will resurface again." I looked at him cauitsoly afraid that he **

**will deny coming back with us. He smiled at me and shook his head yes , Two-bit, Steve and Johnny went wild I did too for that matter but as I **

**looked in Pony's eyes I saw that something was wrong, it was the same look my father use to have when he was troubled by something. **

**Marie's voice took me out of my trance.**

**"Pony, you can't do that! Were your family too, I been quiet all along but I can't now, it's not fair !" Her voice suddenly went soft as tears **

**went down her cheeks "What about me?" With that she ran upstairs , Pony started after her but Steve grabbed his arm " Pony let her be, she**

**needs to understand that were your family" Pony looked at him straight in the eye and simply said "that's my baby sister" Then he looked at **

**me as if he was asking permisson or maybe he looked at me as I was the only one who can understand but with a nod of my head he bolted up **

**the stairs. Johnny slumped down on the chair and with a light smile he said "finally Pony is coming home after all these years, I swear for the**

**rest of my life I am never going to leave him again never."**

**"What if he leaves you?" James said **

**" What do you mean?"**

**" Your buddy has cancer, he only has six more months to live."**

** Johnny's POV**

** There is nothing I can say.**

**A/n- bad chapter I know. Sorry I ended it like that but I have to go.**

**wanted to get this chap out. Review pleasee.**


	20. Chapter 20

Yes, I have a new chap out this is going to be a conversation with Marie and Pony and also with a Pov with

Johnny.

Disclamier- I do not own the Outsiders

Dedicated- to Janeen, Victoria, Nadia, Andre, Cody, D-mo, Devon

Ashley,Larnell,Christy,Jennifer,Jennifer C,Janelle, Andrew,Reda,Brie,David-John,the roaches and etc….

Chapter 20

(author's pov)

Ponyboy slowly walked down the hallway he can hear

Marie's soft crying. He took a deep breath and knocked on her

Bedroom door. "Marie please open up, come on talk to me"

There was no answer, just the cries grew louder. "You know

I love you, I really do but I have to do this" Marie's voice

Was quiet and hoarse "I always knew "

"knew what"? Ponyboy's face was saddened for a moment

"that you had a another family, I wanted to tell you but mom made me swear"

Ponyboy softly opened the door and stepped in the dim light room, Marie was holding a huge

Teddy bear that he brought her for her birthday. He coughed a little bit and then sat by her.

"You know Marie, I brought something for you a couple of months ago"

She stared blankly at him, He pulled out a box from under her bed sat it Next to her. "You can opened it anytime you want" 

Marie put the box by her bed stand and stared fondly at him

"So" Marie said " What do you want for your birthday"?

"Peace of mind"

"that will be hard with all of this commotion"

"When I die, I don't want people bickering over me or arguing I just want to die knowing

that for the last moments of my life there was peace in the room and that the people there

know that I love them. How things are going I don't think that will be accomplished" With

all of this drama though I forgot about you and for that I am sorry. I promise you that it won't

happen again."

" How can you reassure me"?

" I, I don't know how to ressure you all I have for you is my word"

( back downstairs in the kitchen)

"Why didn't anybody tell me"! Soda why didn't you tell me!

" I'm sorry Johnny, I was too stunned I didn't even know that you didn't know"

" Why, why does this keep happening to me. Every thing I love or care about goes it always's goes,

No I don't believe it not until he tells me I don't believe it!"

"Jonnny, why would we lie to you about this"?

Steve slowly walked to Johnny and said " no one want this"

Johnny drew back quickly "yeah right, Steve we all remeber how you treated Pony "

Steve's eye's began to moist

Johnny continued "you treated him like crap"

"Stop, Johnny your out of control" yelled Soda " if you want Pony to tell you face to face then he will, but yelling at Steve won't help matters"

Johnny didn't say anything he just ran outside to the porch you can hear the screen door slam.

" Are you all right, Steve"? asked Soda

" Yea ,but he's right Soda I never treated Pony like I should. I want to makeup things to him somehow"

" You will, Steve i believe that you will somehow."

"umm guys, i know this is off subject but does Pony know that his parents are dead"? asked Two-bit "I was just wondering you know,

before we take the kid to Tulsa and everything ,that he won't be looking for his parents when he get's there"

" I been thinking about that I just don't know how to tell him." said Soda

"Tell me what"? Pony came down the stairs with Marie with a big grin on his face. "Tell me what, Soda"?

Soda's face had no expression on it, he sighed and motion for Pony to go to the living room with him. Pony's grin suddenly faded and he

silenty followed Soda out of the kitchen. Two-bit sat on the kitchen chair putting his hands on his face thinking about what converstaion is

going on in the kitchen. Marie looked at Steve and asked "what happened"? Steve looked down to the floor and said "Pony's parents are

dead, they got killed in a car accident." Marie gasped, "oh no, he won't be able to take this"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room with Pony and Soda (authors pov)

"Pony I have to tell you something"

"What's wrong, Soda"?

"It's about our parents"

"Are they hurt! Is mom sick? Come on we can go right now"

" no, no Pony they're not hurt, nobody's sick"

Pony shaken with the fear of what Soda is about to say start's crying. "Please Soda don't tell me"

"I'm sorry Pony, they're gone"

Pony stricken of heartache and grief falls to the floor.

A/n- please review


End file.
